eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Motion Blue
|image= |season=1 |episode=3 |jdate=1 May, 2005 |edate=29 April, 2006 |previous=Blue Sky Fish |next=Watermelon }} Overview The members of Gekkostate rush back to the Gekko after defeating the Izumo's KLF platoon, with Renton in town. When they arrive to find a military blockade, the Nirvash must conduct a daring decoy operation in order to draw attention away from the Gekko. Synopsis The episode opens up with a view of the Bellforest Airport Tower. The Commander of the Airport and the Captain of the Izumo, Captain Jurgens, are in heated argument. The Commander agrees that while they are incharge of keeping the peace in Bellforest it is beyond his ability to declare an alert without the proper documentation. And a forced landing on the Airport along with a physical shutdown of the runway would be too much. While the Strange Phenomenon is cause for concern, but if the Airforce is too reckless they will have to face pressure from the Aviation Authority. Jurgens agrees but then states that they have learned that the Gekkostate, who is suspected of being connected to the Phenomenon, has parked their ship the Gekko in Public Dock Number 23. The Commander begs Jurgens to understand how it will effect the reputation of their public corporation, but Jurgens yells that he doesn't care, they don't have time to worry about public opinion, they've lost two KLF Squadrons and can't allow the Gekkostate to get away with that. Tha Commander tries again saying that the Gekkostate has submitted an official document from the Federation so he can't ignore it. Tired, Jurgens gives an ultimatum of 10 minutes to get the gate open else he will use physical force to rip them open, and then cuts transmission. The Commander askes one of his subordinates for the number of Aircrafts in the air. The Subordinate answers that thyere are three Aircrafts in holding pattern but if they are delayed any longer the Corporation will want to know why. The Commander states that they can't wait, and then wonders about the Gekkostate. Meanwhile in the Gekko, Holland finally communicates with the crew, using his LFO, and learns from Talho that the Gekko has been grounded by the runway being shutdown and prohibition of elevator usage. All the paperwork Hilda had forged was useless now. Talho asks him what he is going to do now. Holland informs her that he can't do anything about that, resulting in Talho yelling at him that this all happened because he wanted to come here, so he has to do something about this. Holland tells her to give him sometime and that he would call back later. Then he cuts the connection with Talho still in the middle of protesting. Eureka, with Renton in tow, meets Holland and tells him that they should hurry up and get back to the Gekko. But Holland informs her that they can't and that they might have to make a forceful exit. He notices Eurka holding Renton's hand and tells her to wait there while he reads the waves. Eureka tells him to let her do that. But Holland says that he thought that she wasn't feeling well today. Eureka tells him that she feels much better for some reason. Holland's eyes widen in shock. Eureka pulls Renton outside, leaving Holland behind. Holand says to himself that that is impossible, it just can't be. Outside Eureka teaches Renton how to sense the Trapar Waves. She shows him how to raise his hand to the sky in order to sense the waves and asks him to try it. Renton raises his hand and closes this eyes and Eureka does so too. But Renton is still skeptical asking if they can really read the waves by doing this. Eureka tells hism to stay quiet. Renton appologises, but then opens his eyes and starts to study Eureka's face. Suddenly Eureka states that it's here, shocking Renton. She looks at Renton and tells him that he is amusing. When he repeats the word questioningly she confirms it and adds that the way he acts it's just like he's one of her children. She tells him that she's going to inform Holland about the waves. Panicking, Renton rummages through the remains of his room and finally uncovers a magazine on dating tips. He reads a section which basically tells that while making a friendly first impression is improtant the impression must not be that of a sibling or other relative otherwise a romatic relationship will be difficult to achieve. Renton interprets Eureka's comment as calling him a child and starts berating himself over it. Unknown to him, Eureka is right infront of him watching his antics. When he mentions to himself that he doesn't even know her name Eureka speaks up and introduces herself and asks for his name in return. Renton tells her but then, embarassed, asks her if she heard all that he was saying before. Eureka merely leans forward and tells him that he is really amusing and that it had been a while since she had met someone like him. She goes on to say that he reminds her of a person she once met and that he is a lot like that person. She then tells him that they should be going or the wave will pass them by. Using the Nirvash's Radio, Holland, Eureka and Renton contact the Gekko. Holland lays out his plan telling Talho that it's the only way. Talho is against using a "drop in", as the plan is called, basically saying that it would cause damage to the Gekko and then mentioning the fact that if the Amita Drive were to go out of control like before... At that moment, Woz interrupts tem to inform everybody that they've finished hacking into the systems. Talho is annoyed at being interrupted but before she can say much Holland cuts in telling them that unless there is a catastrophy, the Amita Drive won't go out of control. And even if it does they'll survive since they'll be putting Adroc's son on the Nirvash. Talho still has doubts but Holland pacifies her. As the Nirvash starts Holland tells Renton to not worry, Eureka will be handling the controls so he can relax. All Renton relly needs to do is keep an eye on the Compac and Amita Drives. If anything strange begins to happen he is to disconnect it immediately. Since Renton was the one who installed it, it's his responsibility. And he must bear that responsibility till the end. Renton asks for three minutes for himself. The scene shifts to Axel Thurston looking at a family picture with Adroc in it. He asks what Adroc really wanted? Peace for mankind? And now he's going to take that very Peace away from his own son? Renton comes to him and tells him that he is sorry and he thinks that untill that moment it feels like he has been running away. Axel asks what Renton has been running away from? Renton replies that he's been running away from things he has to do and things he thought were wieghing him down. He then surprises Axel by saying that he is going to stop running away now. He's going to go get some training so that one day he can grow up to be a mechanic like his grandfather. Axel commends his decision telling him that he's finally come to his senses. He then states that it will be tough. Renton agrees but then says that it will be alright since he's Axel's grandson. Axel starts crying and tells Renton that it's not nice of him top make an old man cry. Then he walks off. Back with Eureka and Holland, Holland asks Renton if he has made a decision. Renton agrees to go with Holland and do as he says, if Renton is allowed to train aboard the Gekko. Holland accepts and takes off on his Ref Board. Eureka mentions that Holland is very mysterious and that she has absolutely no idea what he is going to do, but that is the reason for her belief in him. Axel is walking back to Renton saying that he always had a feeling that Renton would say what he said someday and in anticpation of that day he secretly bought Renton a tool kit, then he sees Renton taking off in the Nirvash much to his annoyance. Renton is concerned as to the reson why they're heading off in a direction other than that of the Tower. Eureka explains that in seven minutes the Trapar wave-currents flowing through this area will change, so it's faster to get to the Tower from the east, rather than going straight north from there. She mentions that the waves told her that, much to Renton's surprise at her being able to know how the waves will be like. Nirvash accelerates and takes to the sky on it's Ref Board. Amazed, Eureka hapily tells Renton that it has been a long time since Nirvash has felt so happy. Renton asks what she just said but Eureka, too happy to listen, pilots the Nirvash even faster towards the Tower, much to Renton's discomfort. At 1500 hrs, with no response from the Tower Control Center, Jurgens gives the order for the Monsoono Squadron to advance. He mentions that the Gekko must be captured before they can launch the typeZERO. Just then the Izumo's Sensors detect the Nirvash typeZERO. In the Nirvash, Renton detects three KLFs an one Aircraft Carrier on Nirvash's Sensors. Worried, he asks Eureka if anyone is going to back them up. Eureka tells him that bshe doesn't need any backup and they would only get in her way. Renton thinks she's crazy if she thinks that she can dive in all by herself, but Eureka tells him that it's always been like that and there is nothing other than the Nirvash and Holland that she can belive in. The KLFs and Izumo open fire on the Nirvash but Eureka just evades them and manges to turn the enemy fire towrds the Control Center. Inside, the Commander of the Tower is angry at the Izumo but then recieves information that the main processor has been hacked by the Gekko and the ship is currently being transprted to the runway. Outside the Nirvash still manages to evade everything Jurgens can throw at it. He commands the Monsoono to attack the typeZERO directly, despite protests by his second in command, Maria Schneider, that such an action will waeken the baracade around the Gekko. Just as the Monsoonos get ready to take off, the lift doors open, releasing smoke heavy eough to covber everything around. In the Nirvash, Renton asks if the smake is an explosion and Eureka tells him that it's just a smoke screen, but it's too late. She opplogises to Renton and tells him to hold on tight. She pilots the Nirvash into the smoke screen and takes out all three KLFs, much to Jurgen's shock and Renton's amazement. Just then, the Gekko emerges from the lift. Renton is amazed and happy to finally see the famous ship Holland uses. Inside the Gekko, the crew completes final checks for launch and Talho directs the ship straight towards the Izumo. Jurgens gives the order for evasive actions but before the Izumo can act, Talho shuts down the portside boosters turning the Gekko's path off the runway and into the open air, much to everyones shock. Now in free fall, Talho guides the Gekko straight down untill the last possible moment and then pulls up, just avoiding hitting the buildings. Inside, Ken-Goh reminds the others that Airflow alone won't keep the Gekko up, Hap also reminds that the wings can't take it for long and they need Trapar under the wings soon. Talho says she knows all that but they won't pull up untill Holland tells them to. Just then Holland appears infront of the Gekko on his Ref Board and guides them to the Trapar current. The wings of the Gekko activate with the Trapar and the Gekko takes to the sky. Holland enters the Gekko vian the main hatch. Renton is awestruck at seeing how the Gekko escaped and Eureka informs him that they'll now return to the Gekko. The people in the Control Center are amazed as well but the Commander decides not to have the Gekko followed since they've already passed beyond their range. He decides to report the incident and contacts the Izumo. Captain Jurgens is in shock, he can't believe that all three of his KLF Squadron were taken down by one LFO. He takes a seat saying that he's going to be relieved for this and he voices his hope that thats all that happens to him. As the Nirvash leaves Renton looks down at his hometown one more time, He sees his school, the Thurston's Garage and finally, the huge crater created by the Nirvash and the Seven Swell in the last episode. When he asks what that is, Eureka asks if he does not remember. When Renton asks what she means, Eureka merely states that he doesn't remember and that's okay. Renton starts having second thoughts as to what he has gotten himself into. But he still decides to go for it beacause he has finally found something to live for (Eureka). Back with Axel, his friend mentions Renton's leaving as running in the family. Axel agrees and sys that Renton is like his father. The friend goes on to say that Renton has the blood of his predesessors alright and has Axels blood. At which point Axel cuts him off and tells him not to mention the past. Axel goes on to state that he had belived that he had rasied them to avoid the hardships he himself went through, yet Adroc, Diane and now Renton have all left Bellforest, they turned out like him in the stranngest of ways. He also states that Adroc and Diane both never came back but he believes thaty Renton will return. He remebers Renton telling him that he's going to train to become a mechanic just like his grandfather. Axel decides to work Renton really hard when he returns saying that this is just a detour before Renton's real training. On board the Gekko, the whole crew has gathered to see the kid who made Eureka laugh. They soon dismiss him as normal and disperse. All except Talho, who comes up to Renton and takes his face in her hands. Suddenly she smiles and pinches his cheeks hard enough to make him cry out in pain. When Renton asks why she did that she merely says bye-bye and walks off. When Renton asks what that was all about, Holland wearing his boxers only and carrying some stuff, says that he doesn't know since he never gets what women think. He gives the stuff to Renton, who finally notices his attire. When Renton queries him about it he says that there is nothing wrong with a guy walking around in his home with just his underwear on. He goes on to tell Renton that they don't have any room for him so he can set up the tent he just got from him around here. He then wonders aloud what they are going to do about a job for Renton and then says that he will figure something out eventually, and then leaves. Eureka then comes up to Renton with a favor to ask. She want's him to camp out next to the Nirvash. Renton intially doesn't want to, but Eureka insists saying that she wants to be able to believe in him. Renton, overcome with emotion, agrees and starts talking nonstop, not noticing that three kids have started calling for someone they call mama, and that Eureka has left. He talks untill what the kids are saying catches up to his brain. He steps out of Nirvash's shadow, into the view of three kids, a five year old boy, a four year old girl and a three year old boy, clinging to Eureka. Renton asks that since the kids are calling Eureka mama then that must mean... Eureka confirms that the three are her children, much to Renton's shock. The kids pull Eureka away, leaving Renton behind alone to mull over what he just learned. The Episode closes with Renton thinking, "Sis... We have a problem". Major Events *Introduction of the rest of the Gekkostate crew. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Motion Blue" by Index AI. *The Nirvash typeZERO's Seven Swell effect is revealed and used for the first time. *It is revealed that Holland was really known by Renton's family in the past. It was his relationship with Renton's older sister, Diane, that led to this. *Sky fish are small, flying organisms which have an appearance similar that to a butterfly. They first appeared when Renton finally got his hoverboard to work after recklessly jumping off a cliff. *In the manga, the Gekko ship is called the Moonlight. *Holland and Eureka offer Renton to join the Gekkostate, and he agrees in order to be near Eureka. *It is revealed, much to Renton's dislike, that Eureka has three small children at the end of the episode. Category:Eureka Seven